1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connecting structure, more particularly to a connecting structure that is applied to different sound boxes with different lengths so as to form an assembled sound box that is convenient for assembling and dismantling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the popularity of large-sized LCD TVs and the feature of the LCD TV being hung on a wall, audio manufacturers gradually produce a type of sound box, called Sound Bar, which is thinner than prior arts and applied to such large-sized LCD TVs. The front speakers of the Sound Bar are disposed on a same level.
Thereby, to develop a is an issue for the skilled persons in the art and may be discussed hereinafter. The distributions of the sound of a single Sound Bar is horizontal, hence it is consistent with the screen of a large-sized LCD TV. Thus, compared with the speakers of a general LCD TV, which are disposed on the two sides of the general LCD TV, the single Sound Bar has a better performance.
With reference to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic structural view of a prior Sound Bar. Generally speaking, Sound Bar 1 is specially designed for an LCD TV 2 and greatly promotes the sound performance of the LCD TV 2. Thus, the widths of the Sound Bars are designed to fit with LCD TVs with the sizes of 37 to 50 inches. Most of the Sound Bar are manufactured for some certain dimensions of LCD TVs and as accessories of LCD TVs. Hence, if the LCD TV 2 is larger, then it may need a loner Sound Bar 1 to achieve a better performance and a surround sound effect. Since the horizontal length of the Sound Bar 1 is long enough, the left, middle and right speakers of the Sound Bar 1 is able to cooperate to each other for a better effect, further, the Sound Bar 1 is wide enough to localize sound from left to right.
As aforesaid, the dimensions of the Sound Bar 1 must be fit in with the LCD TV 2 so as to achieve a better effect. On the other hand, to meet with such conditions, a plurality of dimensions of the Sound Bars 1 must be ready, and it does bother audio manufacturers. Frankly speaking, the problems of mass-production and transportations of the large-sized products are caused. Additionally, if a new LCD TV with different dimensions is bought to replace an old one, the dimensions of an old Sound Bar may not be conformed to the new LCD TV; further more, the visual and sound performance may not be good even the hardware cannot be combined together.
Therefore, a connecting structure must be provided to connect sound boxes with different lengths in order to randomly let the connected sound boxes with different lengths be collocated LCD TVs with different dimensions. That is, sound boxes can be assembled as a product with a certain length to meet with any size of an LCD TV. It is the best solution up to now.